Theater of Our Life
by ashmora
Summary: "Apakah aku boleh memanggil Gin dengan nama 'kakak?"  My first Bleach fanfiction. Please read and review.


A/N: Aloha, minna-san. Salam kenal buat Anda semua dari Author. Ehem, ini fanfic pertama Author di fandom bleach indonesia. Silakan read and review. Berhubung Author masih pemula, Author mohon bimbingannya dari senpai sekalian. m( )m

Jika ada persamaan latar, jalan cerita, dll, Author mohon maaf dengan sungguh-sungguh dikarenakan keterbatasan pengetahuan Author tentang cerita yang dibuat oleh Author lain.

Disclaimer: Saya ga bisa gambar, jadi sudah jelas kalau Bleach yang super keren itu bukan punya saya.

Warning: OOC, bahasa membosankan, misstypos, AU, dll.

Pairing: GinRan

**THEATER OF OUR LIFE**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Rangiku, ayo pulang!"

Rangiku hanya melihat tangan yang diulurkan padanya, lalu segera mendongak untuk menatap lawan bicaranya yang ternyata tersenyum seperti biasa. Untuk beberapa saat Rangiku diam terpaku menatap senyuman yang selalu menempel di wajah pucat itu, bertanya-tanya kenapa senyuman itu tak kunjung gugur dari wajah indahnya.

"Ran, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya anak laki-laki berambut putih yang masih saja mengulurkan tangan kurusnya itu.

"Gin, aku ingin melihat matahari terbenam," akhirnya gadis kecil berambut orange itu membuka mulutnya sambil tersenyum riang.

Gin hanya terdiam dan perlahan mulai menarik tangannya kembali, tetap tersenyum seperti biasa. Melihat Rangiku yang tersenyum seperti itu sungguh membuatnya senang.

"Baiklah, Tuan Putri." Gin segera mengambil tempat di samping Rangiku. Rangiku pun tersenyum dengan sangat anggun, seanggun matahari yang perlahan merangkak kembali ke peraduannya sore itu sembari menebarkan cahaya jingga yang mulai menjangkau luasnya cakrawala.

Gin dan Rangiku terdiam tanpa kata menatap langit yang mulai menjingga di tengah hembuasan dan belaian lembayung senja yang akhirnya muncul dan mengajak rumput-rumput ilalang berdansa.

Inilah aroma senja yang mulai membayang. Orkestra para jangkrik pun sayup-sayup mulai menggema di telinga kedua anak kecil itu. Dalam hitungan kurang dari lima menit, matahari sudah benar-benar menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam yang mulai menyelimuti separuh dari bumi.

"Ran, sudah terlalu malam. Ayo kuantar pulang." Gin kembali membuka percakapan setelah berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

Rangiku menggelengkan kepalanya sehingga rambut orange panjangnya yang panjang itu berkibar. Gin melihat heran ke arah gadis yang lebih kecil darinya itu dengan tatapan heran, tetapi dia tetap memasang senyumannya itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gin singkat.

"Aku-."

"Ya?"

"Gin, aku ingin digendong."

Gin membuka sedikit matanya setelah mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Rangiku. Dia sama sekali tidak memberikan respon yang berarti.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, tidak apa-apa kok," ucap Rangiku lirih sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang cukup lebar. Sebuah senyuman yang cukup lebar untuk menutupi betapa besarnya kekecewaan yang ada di dalam hati kecilnya. Namun, Gin cukup pandai untuk mengintip kekecewaan itu.

Anak laki-laki itu tertawa kecil.

"Dasar Tuan Putri. Tentu saja aku mau."

Gin mengusap kepala Rangiku dan merasakan betapa lembutnya rambut gadis kecil yang sedang bersamanya itu. Meskipun hanya sekilas, dia dapat melihat muka Rangiku yang memerah entah karena malu atau marah pasalnya dia merasa dipermainkan. Akan tetapi, Gin tidak mau mempermasalahkan hal kecil seperti itu.

Perlahan, Gin jongkok di depan Rangiku. Rangiku pun kembali menyunggingan sebuah senyum ceria dengan mata yang bersinar-sinar.

"Ayo, silakan naik, Tuan Putri!"

Melihat Gin yang sudah siap, Rangiku segera naik ke punggung Gin dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher kecil milik anak laki-laki itu.

Rangiku mulai merasakan Gin yang berdiri perlahan. Dia pun mempererat tangannya yang melingkar di leher Gin. Dia pun mulai membenamkan kepalanya ke bahu Gin dan mulai merasakan kehangatan anak laki-laki yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakaknya sendiri itu.

Memang. Rangiku memang menginginkan sosok seorang kakak sejak dulu. Dia menginginkan seorang kakak yang akan memberinya teladan, menemaninya saat kesepian, membuatnya merasa aman, dan memeluknya saat dia menangis. Namun, dia tidak mempunyai kakak. Dia kesepian. Ditambah lagi dengan orang tua Rangiku yang terlalu egois dan terlalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri.

Namun, saat ini, hal itu bukan masalah lagi karena dia memiliki Gin. Rangiku melihat sosok seorang kakak dalam sosok seorang Gin Ichimaru.

Hangat. Gin benar-benar mampu memberikan sebuah kehangatan yang membuat gadis kecil di punggungnya itu mendapatkan rasa nyaman dan rasa aman yang rupanya cukup memberikan kepuasan tersendiri untuknya.

Dan Rangiku mengakhiri sore itu dengan sebuah senyum bahagia yang tersimpul rapi di wajah cantiknya. Di dalam hati, Rangiku ingin merasakan ini, besok, besoknya lagi, juga hari-hari selanjutnya. Dia ingin selalu mersakan ini. Merasanya nyaman, aman, dan bahagia bersama Gin yang sangat disayanginya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah istana, atau tepatnya seuah rumah dengan ukuran besar yang sangat mewah dengan dikelilingi taman yang amat luas yang ditumbuhi oleh bermacam-macam bunga dan tanaman yang menciptakan sebuah pemandangan yang aduhai indahnya.

Gin berhenti di depan gerbang lalu berjongkok, memberi isyarat pada gadis kecil yang ada di punggungnya itu untuk segera meninggalkan punggungnya. Rangiku pun segera turun dari punggung Gin yang meskipun hangat dan nyaman tetapi keras karena tulang-tulang.

"Sekarang cepat masuk ke rumahmu. Pasti mamamu sudah sangat khawatir."

Rangiku hanya terdiam, menundukkan kepalanya, sama sekali tidak menatap Gin. Gin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ada apa, Tuan Putri?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat lembut dagu gadis kecil itu, beruasaha membuat Rangiku menatapnya.

"Apakah Gin masih mau bermain bersamaku lagi besok?" terdengar suara lembut Rangiku yang sedikit bergetar.

Gin sedikit terkejut mendengar apa yang diucapkan Rangiku. Perlahan tangannya bergerak ke kepala pemilik rambut orange itu lalu mengusapnya lagi.

"Tentu saja aku mau."

"Kau mau menemaniku melihat matahari terbenam lagi?"

Gin hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum.

"Lalu menggendongku saat pulang?"

Gin kembali mengangguk.

"Apakah Gin juga mau mengucapkan selamat malam padaku sebelum Gin berpisah denganku?"

Sekali lagi, Gin mengangguk.

"Apakah aku boleh memanggil Gin dengan nama 'kakak'?"

Kali ini tidak ada anggukan. Tidak ada juga balasan yang keluar dari mulut Gin. Dia kembali terdiam. Tidak memberikan respon. Matanya terbuka lagi, tetapi kali ini dia benar-benar terkejut.

"Pasti tidak boleh ya? Ginkan sudah mempunyai Orihime." Rangiku tertawa kecil. Gin tahu, itu adalah tawa kekecewaan.

"Dasar Tuan Putri. Tentu saja boleh. Apapun untukmu, Tuan Putri."

Kali ini giliran Rangiku yang terkejut. Matanya terbelalak lebar, menatap sosok anak laki-laki yang tengah tersenyum seperti biasanya yang tepat ada di hadapannya.

"Kalau begitu, selamat malam. Ayo, cepat masuk ke rumahmu. Sebagai adik yang baik, kau tidak boleh membuat ibumu khawatir."

Rangiku hanya diam, akan tetapi tiba-tiba dia memeluk Gin dengan sangat erat.

"Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan kakak. Aku ingin selalu bersama dengan kakak. Atau paling tidak aku ingin bersama dengan kakak lebih lama lagi."

"Jangan seperti itu! Besok kita akan bertemu lagi."

"Ta-tapi..."

"Rangiku, kau menyayangi kakakkan?"

"Aku sangat menyayangi kakak," balas Rangiku yang masih memeluk tubuh kurus Gin.

"Kalau kau menyayangi kakak, lebih baik kau segera kembali ke rumahmu."

"Rangiku, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara wanita dengan nada tinggi dan terdengar sangat marah. Gin mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara itu dan mendapati seorang wanita dengan rambut orange seperti rambut Rangiku berdiri tepat di depannya. Pandangan wanita itu adalah pandangan yang menyiratkan sebuah amarah yang sangat mendalam. Wanita itu adalah Mama Rangiku.

To be continued...

A/N: Author mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya sam reader-sama yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic abal ini. Jangan lupa untuk review. ^o^


End file.
